Elevators
by Dark Fox Angel 13
Summary: BBRae they get stuck and play a game in an elevator this is the nice version PLZ READ AND REVIEW


Elevators

Raven's P.O.V

"Are you guys ready to go?" says Beast Boy. We are heading to the new mall that just opened. It is huge and Beast Boy just said it happened to have a few cafes that I'd like. So, here I am, **ready** to go to the…_mall_. For me, Raven, this is a first. "Come on Rae, let's go!" Cyborg yells. "I'm coming." This is going to be one long day for me.

BB's POV

Okay, so I heard about this new mall and wanted to go, so I got everyone together. Everyone thought it was a good idea, everyone, except Raven, that is. It took me 3 hours to convince her, and she's only coming because there are some stupid cafes on the 13th floor. Wait, did I mention that this is a 13 floor mall? With, like, a billion game stores? Who wouldn't want to go? Oh, wait, I'm getting off topic. Anyway we're on our way there finally, and, well, yeah. "Okay, ya'll. I'm going to the electronics. We're going to meet back here alright?" "What time, Cy?" "Well, it's 2:00 now, so how about at 7:00?" and off goes Cyborg. "Great…just great." And there's Raven's mood. I looked around and saw that Robin and Star had already left, and Raven was in the process of doing so. "Wait, Rae!" "It's Raven…" "Mind if I come with?" "Ye-" "Great, we can use the elevator!" Yeah, I know I just cut her off, but I've gotta do something besides looking in a store for…a lot of hours. _Swishhh._ The elevator doors open and we step in.

Raven's POV

"So, Rae, where are you going?" I looked at him and saw that he was making one of those childish faces. "I'm going to the 13th floor, for some tea." "Okay." He turned towards the buttons and hit the one with a 13 on it. All of the sudden there was a jerk and we started moving. After 5 minutes, we stopped moving. I waited for a moment and then told Beast Boy to push the open button. All we heard was this weird _erchh_ noise, but nothing happened. "Beast Boy, move. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." I look up, and nothing had happened. I said it again and got the same, non existent, reaction. "Beast Boy? I think we're stuck in here."

BB's POV

"What!" was all I could say. I mean, I could deal with getting stuck with someone else, but Ms. Darkness herself is a whole different ball game. I looked at Raven and she gave me this funny look that said 'you think I like this?' I looked at her eyes, they were violet, and may I say a beautiful color of violet too. Whoa, where'd that come from? "So, if we're stuck, watcha wanna do?" She just looked at me as if I were a two headed donkey. "Um, I don't know." I looked down and then pulled out my communicator. "Robin? Robin! Dang, no reception!" I chucked my communicator and ducked as it bounced back at my head. "Well, we may be here a while. Wanna play truth or dare?" "Sure."

Raven's POV

Did he just say 'Truth or Dare'? The game? Did I just say sure? "Okay…Truth or Dare?" "Truth" "Have you ever kissed a boy?" I looked down. "No. Truth or Dare." "I'm not a chicken! Dare!" I thought for a minute. "Fine, I dare you to tell me a list of everyone in your life, in dated order, you've ever liked." Did I just say that? That was stupid. "Um, you got a pen and paper, Rae?" He's blushing, why? "Yeah, here." I just sat there as he wrote a long list. Then he handed it to me. I started reading it where it said 'Titan years'. 'Raven' was the only name I saw there. I swear my face was redder than my father's skin.

BB's POV

She's never been kissed? Good! I mean…what? "Truth or Dare?" Without thinking I chose "Dare." "Fine, I dare you to tell me a list of everyone in your life, in dated order, you've ever liked." Oh god. I asked for a pen and paper and got started. As I reached my years as a titan, I thought of Terra, but that wasn't love, no. I looked inside my mind. Who was I always trying to impress? Who was I always around? Who did I try to convince to come to the mall with me today? Who did I insist on going to the 13th floor with? Raven. I put her name down and handed her the list. Then I turned around and looked at the corner. Just as I felt my face lighten a bit I felt Raven pull on my shoulder. I turned towards her and then saw nothing, except the inside of my eyelids, but I did feel something around me. I opened my eyes and saw Raven's back. She pulled away and put up her hood and looked away. Was she shy? "Raven?" "Y-yes?" "The list ain't lying, and neither is this." I pulled her in and hugged her. Just then…_DING!_ The elevator doors opened to a bunch of fire men. Me and Raven turned to them at the same time with flustered and something blew up. "Oops." Raven grabbed my hand and fazed through the floor of the elevator.

Raven's POV

Beast Boy likes me, Beast Boy likes me, and I'm not mad. I fazed us through the floor of the elevator and transported us to the tower. "Beast Boy?" "Yes?" "I like you too."

12 YEARS LATER

"Rae!" Beast Boy screamed. "What does Haven drink? Soy or regular?" "Doesn't matter! I'm trying to get the rest of the kids ready for school!" It's been twelve years since the elevator incident, and now me and Beast Boy are married and have 4 kids. We're really happy and our life's been doing well, but that's for another time.


End file.
